woreldfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Alliance
Western Alliance - Overview The Western Alliance is an extent of cold war politics, focused against the supernatural. Beliving very strongly in firepower and a mortal solution to the problem of the supernatural, they use the latest in equipment while packing a big punch. Western Alliance - History 'Formation': The Western Alliance is an overall generalization of a covert clause originally placed in the 1949 North Atlantic Treaty, Clause c6: 53 Article 6, over possiable early fears of Soviet aggression and at the time the need to investigate a multitude of bizzare things without explaintion found in the aftermath of the second world war. Suspected partisan activity amongst other things eventually led to some evidence of the supernatural. As the investigation continued, other smaller groups pre-dating the treaty - such as the Red Hook club of New York dedicated to investigations from thier favorite author HP lovecraft convinced some of the writtings had grounding in reality, to the Yardhouse Quibbles, a loose network of troubled ex Scotland Yard cops who saw too much. Of course this lead to integration with recovered Gestapo files, and recovered files from J Edgar hoover's adminstration, and quite a few cold cases from the Prohibition era were unearthed and looked at. Quite a few mental hospitals were revisited, with soliders - Axis and Allied alike testifying to strange and unexplainable things. One of the most noted accounts came from an Italian Corporal, Beridad Vascuschi who served in North Africa and in Italty. He talked of bloodsuckers who roamed the battlefield, very hard to kill with bullets - and of strange beasts half man half beast who talked with things in the night. Naturally this wasnt believed at first. This all changed when the Korean War started, and first hand evidence was accumulated. It was shortly after the battle of Inchon, where following the ambipious landing the Underwater Demolitions Teams, or UDT's found a number of odd tunnels apparently recently dug underneath the city leading out to see, and bodies - strangely bloodless. The findings were still being investigated, when in the second Battle of Seoul elements of the First Marine Regiment - personally overseen by Douglas MacArtur reported strange beasts in the wilderness, and men who somehow bewitched them out of thier food. This was thought to be a discipline problem, or an issue with some food, save refugees and even captured North Korean soliders reported said disturbing findings. Further followups by South Korean Police, Civillian Investigators found other oddities lain bare by artillery and slowly a cohesive picture emerged of monsters, who attacked and were slain - leaving some corpses - which quickly disintegrated, some with sunlight and murky video footage. This was sent back - quietly, to elements of United Nations command, but gained prominence in America's inner circles when combined with the files obtained from numerous investigations linked to the House Committee for Unamerican Activites, leading to many a heated background discussion - and even more information sharing with allies, especially England which had locked away in its old archives quite a few portraits and journals long thought to be the work of madmen which contained the exact same creatures it would seem as those encountered and not just from England but also accounts from explorers of the British Empire occasionally describing something similar to what was found. Finally when the Armistice was signed for the Korean War, in July 1954 just after Stalin's death in '53, for the first time information was exchanged, especially with the advent of Operation Glory ending leading to the return of many remains. Shockingly the communists quietly confirmed exactly what was said concerning the strange monsters that went bump in the night, and confirmed they to had trouble with them. This led directly to suspicion when confirmed and an idea of competition, by early December 1954 the Department of Unatural Beings and Containment was created, or DUBC which had the nations of the British Empire, France, West Germany, Ireland, Italy, Austria, Norway, Sweeden, Morroco, Japan, South Korea, and the Philipeans. 'Early Years of the DUBC' The DUBC initially was set up like INTERPOL or the FBI, on the erroneous assumption you could in fact deal with the supernatural as some sort of hyped up serial killer. There were even prisions for that purpose. Unfortunately this did not translate into understanding by any reasonable metric of the rational mind. The good news, was out of this relative early chaos came for Director Stevenson, who by 1957 controlled the Department and would guide it until 1970. Category:Lore